Circumstance
by itsjutme
Summary: Two teenagers are in love who can't be together due to circumstances. AU High School Jeca. Rated T. R&R One-shot unless you guys want a multi chapter. Don't own any of it! The movie, characters, or the manip.


A/N: This is an AU of Beca and Jesse in High School. Victims of Circumstances-Two teenagers in love that can't be together. This isn't Beta'd. Don't own the movie, but I own any mistakes in which I apologize for. Read and Review. Rated T

Beca Mitchell was what a lot of people would call an outcast. She was tiny and pale skinned. Her_ "alternative"_ look always wearing dark skinny jeans and plaid shirts (like she owned every single kind, type, and color), combat boots, black thick eyeliner and oversized headphones that hang around her neck made her unapproachable. She also displayed several ear piercings and tattoos. She's in her junior year now, but back in freshman year, it was noticed that she had a few talents and ate a lot of the same food daily (including chocolate, pizza, burgers and fries). Theater and music was a big part of her studies. Students noticed she had some weird food fetishes as well. Some say she is socially awkward.

Jesse Swanson was the popular guy. He played several sports (football, basketball, and soccer) and was a pretty good athlete. He was quite the piece of eye candy (as the girls would say), tall, thin, nice biceps, abs. He hung out with most of his sports teammates and a few of girls from the book club and the debate team (which happened to be the popular girls in school) and dated Aubrey Posen; the daughter of editor of the school's newspaper. The hot blonde captain of the cheerleading team. He certainly was a preppy young man. He was sweet and nice (in a nerdy kind of way) and wore the top brand name clothes.

Beca and Jesse were complete strangers. They weren't friends and didn't talk. They barely looked at each other in the hallways. Vaguely knew each other's name, albeit they attended a few classes together. These two teenagers had nothing in common really, well…accept maybe music.

As fate would have it, the two teenagers were paired up in English class to write a small scene for play to be presented in front of the class. Aubrey was indignant; hands fisted and lips pursed. She strode right up to Mr. Marsden complaining. He wasn't having any of it. There was no budging him. Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell were partners. End of story. Aubrey stomped back to her seat mumbling cuss words under her breath.

The first days were extremely awkward because Aubrey was hovering around them declining any idea that Beca had. Jesse was getting frustrated and told the blonde to back off. Neither one of them believed it, but they wrote a whole sci-fi romance story.

While they worked on their project, they were getting to know a little bit about each other; things no one else knew. Beca learned that Jesse wanted to be in the music and film industry (scoring soundtracks) but his parent wanted him to "keep up their image" with him being an athlete. He learned that Beca shut out people at a young age when her best friend in first grade Chelsey Prize decided popularity was way more important than her friends. So after that Beca didn't give two shits of what people thought about her.

Conversations flowed easy for the two of them. Both felt like they can be themselves without worrying what everybody else thought of them. He felt free. She felt free. In those few days, Beca felt herself falling for him. Jesse was falling for her as well. They couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. He was rich and she was poor. They weren't even each other's type. Jesse had a girlfriend anyway so…there were just too many things in their way for them to be together.

They both knew this, but they didn't really care. They wanted to be together. Of course, it wasn't up to them. It was their parent's final decision. There was absolutely no way the Swansons would allow their son to date someone to the likes of Beca Mitchell. It would be considered a social suicide. When you live in the Upper Class Side, the one thing you abide by is not to embarrass your family. It was a non-negotiable rule.

Just a couple weeks before the project was due, they had shared so much. Getting to know each other, engaging in long conversations, music, and laughter. The two weeks were coming to an end fast, not that they wanted it to.

It was strange how a few days ago, they weren't even a blip on each other's radar, and not knowing each other existed, now being aware and involved with each other. They couldn't fathom it, but didn't question it either.

Twenty-four hours before the project was due, they were sitting in Beca's room listening to a _mix_ that Jesse never heard of; music Beca created on her mixing board. He had an interesting look on his face, but liked it. He had a crooked smile while watching Beca bob her head with the music. She looked at him smirking.

"What the hell are you looking at Swanson?" She asked, slightly teasing him.

"I think it's adorable the way you get into music, Beca." He replied, smirking back at her. She frowned and smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca never like being called adorable or cute or any of those types of things. After a moment, she laughed with him. His laughter was contagious. As the laughter died, they looked into each other's eyes. Jesse tucked a stray hair behind her ear and started to lean in. Beca closed her eyes and leaned in as their lips met. It felt right. The kiss was sweet as their lips molded together perfectly. When they pulled away simultaneously, they held each other's hands as Beca placed her head on Jesse's shoulder. The both were fully aware and understood that they weren't a couple. Circumstances weren't right. Jesse was still with Aubrey. The next few hours went by quickly. Their time was coming to an end.

The next day of school, things went back to normal as if nothing ever happened. Jesse was back with his friends laughing, kissing and holding Aubrey's hand like usual. Beca pretended not to care what Jesse or the others were doing.

Here they are in class ready to perform the grand finale "farewell" scene. Their fellow students cheered and clapped. No one knew that they weren't acting, they weren't faking their emotions. The farewell scene was their actual goodbye to each other. No one knew that either.

It was unknown to everyone how much they became their characters- two teens in love that couldn't be together, victims of circumstance. They were going to miss their talks and laughter…each other.

They were back in their seats watching the other student's performances. They went back to having labels of the preppie popular guy and the alternative outcast. Having the pressure of their parents and society to keep them apart.

Class was dismissed and the pair shot each other one final glance and a sad smile before Aubrey grabbed Jesse's hand and let him out the door. That was all she wrote. Beca and Jesse's time together was officially over.

They haven't spoken to each other again. They wanted to, but there was no reason to. The social circle wouldn't allow it. Of course they had to follow circle and family expectations. Different things reminded them of each other and they thought about each other even though they shouldn't have, but it didn't stop them. They didn't want to stop.

But it was really at they had left of each other…or was it?

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Do you think I should continue? Would you like more? Well, unless you review, I won't know what you want. Thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
